Recollections And Hopes
by elvenwitch332
Summary: These are Hermione's thoughts after the end of 6th year. This is a prequel to a story that will be up soon about Hermione's life during 7th year. Please review! Warning: HBP spoilers.


A Quick Author's Note- Readers, this story is Hermione Granger's thoughts following the funeral of Albus Dumbledore and the talk she and Ron then have with Harry. This is a prequel to an as of yet unwritten 7th year fic following Hermione's life. The quote from Dumbledore is very loosely paraphrased from page 298 of the 1st American paperback edition of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. The very last line will be significant to the sequel. It was taken from Nora Robert's _Dance upon the Air_, first in her Three Sisters Island series. I highly recommend it. That stated, here is the story.

Disclaimer: Everyone, y'all know the drill. I do not own the characters or situations created by the Goddess of Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling. I simply own all situations that I create based on her work.

WARNING! THIS FIC CONTAINS HBP SPOILERS BY THE DOZEN!

Recollections and Hopes

Hermione Granger looked out the window of her comfortable two story town house. Her parents, who had escorted her home from her sixth year of education at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had returned to work some hours previous.

As she stared out the window, all she saw was sheets of rain, tumbling over roofs and into empty streets. The rain was oddly fitting, she thought, as she watched it cascade, millions of seemingly useless drops of water that somehow seemed to symbolize Hermione's grief.

Earlier that day, Hermione and several hundred others had gathered by the lake at Hogwart's School to mourn the passing of former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore, a man ruled by an ancient code of honor and chivalry, had been killed by a trusted colleague about two days before in a conflict between the Dark followers of Lord Voldemort and the Light.

As Hermione thought back to the events of the past 24 hours, she was sadly moved by the thought of the large white tomb in which the Headmaster had been laid to rest. The Headmaster had been the first ever to be buried within the grounds of Hogwart's.

This uniqueness was also fitting of the Headmaster. Known by those who loved him as a wise old eccentric and by those who hated him as a batty old coot, Albus Dumbledore was anything but ordinary.

That's why we loved him so much, Hermione mused. He always inspired in us the things that made us stand out. He always encouraged us to show off our singularities and to believe that the extraordinary was what made life interesting.

She swallowed a sad sigh. Dumbledore was now gone forever and it seemed as though Hogwart's would be gone too. The new Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, one of Hermione's favorite teachers, was seriously considering closing down the school due to the threat from the Dark forces under the command of Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort, she shuddered at the thought of that THING. He was the reason Dumbledore was dead. He was the reason that the place that Hermione truly considered her home was being closed.

He was the reason her friend Ron's brother had scars on his face from a werewolf. He was the reason her friend Ginny had horrible nightmares about a chamber and an evil diary. He was the reason that she and all of her friends had lost their innocence too soon.

But most of all, he was the reason that her closest friend, Harry Potter, was an orphan. He was the reason Harry's godfather was dead. He was the reason that Harry had been forced for 16 years to live with his mother's sister and her husband who treated him like dirt. He was the reason that Harry carried such a large burden. He was the reason that she knew her friend would never rest until he killed Voldemort. He was the reason why, if Hogwart's did indeed stay open, her friend could never return.

He had destroyed almost everything that was good in the Wizarding world and he wasn't done yet. He would destroy everyone who stood in his way until the only ones who remained were those who bowed to his will.

However, thought Hermione, he had not destroyed their hope. They would continue to fight, to the last man if necessary, until they destroyed him or were themselves destroyed.

But they would not fight him with their heads hung down in sorrow and fear, oh no. They would stand up straight and tall with their heads held high and they would fight with all their strength. And if they died, she thought, they would take as many Death Eater scum down with them as they could.

Eventually, she knew deep in her heart, they would triumph. It might take years or even decades but triumph they would. They would keep the dark at bay and her children would grow up in a world free from Voldemort.

She knew Harry would destroy Him, knew that it would be a hard won fight. She knew, also, that it would change Harry inexplicably because he would have to live with things, memories, that would forever be with him. She knew that Ron and herself and Ginny would fight with Harry 'til their last breaths and that she might be required to make the ultimate sacrifice

. However, she knew too, that she would do so and willingly as would Harry and dozens of others to see the Dark destroyed. For as Albus Dumbledore had said during their first year at Hogwart's upon Harry's second triumph over Voldemort, "It only takes someone who is prepared to fight a losing battle again and again and again." And fight they would, she thought until the darkness was cleansed from the land.

One day, she thought, we will live without fear. She whispered into the rain outside her

window, " As I will it, so mote it be."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed this. The sequel will be up shortly. Please review. I cherish all reviews and love constructive criticism. If you feel you must flame me, you are free to do so. However, please list concrete reasons for your feelings. Thank you all,

Elvenwitch


End file.
